1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of controlling a display of an electronic device and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices which can be worn on a body are generally referred to as a wearable device. An example of electronic devices which can be worn on a body is a head mounted electronic device such as a Head Mounted Display (HMD). The head mounted electronic device may be largely classified into a see-through type for providing the Augmented Reality (AR) and a see-closed type for providing the Virtual Reality (VR).
The see-through type may augment and provide additional information, which is difficult to obtain in the real world, by synthesizing and combining a virtual target or a virtual object on the basis of the real world using characteristics of a semi-permeable lens. The see-closed type, which is an electronic device in which two displays are disposed in front of eyes, may provide an excellent immersion feeling since a user only views content (a game, a movie, a streaming, a broadcasting, etc.) provided on these two displays.
Since the visual field of a user is limited while the user wears a head mounted electronic device having a see-closed type and experiences the VR, it is difficult for the user to recognize and respond to an external element that can put the user in a dangerous situation. For example, as a user wearing the head mounted electronic device moves, he may bump against another object such as surrounding humans or surrounding objects, or may bump against an object coming close to the user.